marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Thor Vol 1 703
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * Trolls * * * * * * Unidentified race of a billion billion beings * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* *** ** ** *** **** *** * * * * Items: * * * * * * arm prosthesis * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * War of the Realms * | Synopsis1 = A few days previous to Jane collapsing in Asgardia, Jane Foster and Roz Solomon are hovering over the skyscrapers of New York City aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. Flying Car. Roz tries to tell her friend she needs to take some time from Mjolnir to be able to get her cancer treated, but Jane seems to have no intention to do so, as she teleports away in a roar of thunder to take on the armies of Malekith in the War of the Realms. Meanwhile, on a rooftop, Falcon tries to contact Jane on the phone, asking her if she wants to continue dating with him; at the same time, Doctor Stephen Strange comes out of a dumpster with a huge octopus (a "hexopus") and he also screams to the skies that Jane needs to not only be a great Thor, but also a decent doctor and patient, finding time to heal herself. Now, Jane wakes up in a hospital bed, surrounded by Odinson, Roz, Strange and Falcon. Her friends try once again to explain to her why they won't let her leave this time, but she seems determined to help Asgardia anyway. Just as Jane is reassured that Asgardia will be fine without her help, the monstruous Mangog attacks Asgardia. Heimdall strikes it with his sword Hofund, but Mangog shatters it and blinds him. Cul, brother of Odin orders to send the beast away, but it prevents that from happening by destroying the sacred Rainbow Bridge Bifrost. There doesn't seem to be any way of escaping Mangog's rage now. At the hospital, Strange examines Jane through his mystic arts and warns her that transforming one more time into Thor would be a death sentence for her organism once she turns back to human form. Right on cue, Mjolnir shows up at the window, informing Jane of the Mangog's attack. Cul discusses with the All-Mother Freyja what they should do next, and she orders him to take her to their ultimate weapon: the Destroyer. Even though Cul warns Freyja that no single god can withstand the power of the armor, Freyja decides to risk her own safety in order to stop Mangog. So, as the monster calls Odin out of his castle, it's attacked by the Destroyer. At the hospital, Jane walks out of bed, intentioned to grab her hammer and help the Asgardians, but the words of her friends make her think again and she turns back on Mjolnir, which flies away. Not even the Destroyer is enough to stop the Mangog: it grabs the magic armor and rips it apart with ease, leaving Freyja in pain under Cul's eyes. Odin stands from his throne and declares he's always known not even gods live forever, so he's ready to face his fate. As he states this, he's joined by his son, Odinson, who'll fight with him to the death against Mangog. Meanwhile, Jane stares at the hospital ceiling, in apprehension. | StoryTitle2 = Where Is Wolverine? | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker2_1 = Gerry Alanguilan | Colourist2_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Wil Moss | Editor2_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor2_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unnamed nurse Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Category:Abstract Entities/Minor Appearances Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** | Synopsis2 = A nurse at the front desk of the McCarthy Medical Institute is startled by the appearance of Logan. He has flowers on him and he asks her to deliver them to Jane Foster. The nurse takes the flowers and notices that there is no card. She tries to ask Logan if he wants Jane to know who it's from, but Logan just walks away. | Solicit = THE DEATH OF THE MIGHTY THOR Part 4 • The Mangog has come to Asgardia. But as every god assembles to meet him, there is one noticeable absence. • Where is Thor? Where is Jane Foster? • Without their mightiest hero, who among the Asgardians can face the wrath of a billion murdered beings -- and survive? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:War of the Realms Category:Digital Comic Code included